Yo te esperaré
by xKamiixChanx
Summary: Stiles quiere decirle a Derek algo, antes de que se vaya. Viñeta. Derek/Stiles


**Nota:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. No busco dinero con esto, solo diversión.

* * *

 **Yo te esperaré**

 **Por:** _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

 _Stiles quiere decirle a Derek algo, antes de que se vaya_

* * *

Stiles no sabe cómo reaccionar a las cosas que han pasado en los últimos días. Desde que su padre casi muere en las manos de una darach vengativa, hasta saber que Derek perdió su poder de alfa para poder salvar a Cora. Siente que han sido muchas cosas en pocos días y la última noticia que recibió hace unos instantes lo dejó sin palabras.

Scott se le había acercado comentándole que Derek y Cora se irían a América Latina, ya que necesitaban un cambio de ambiente. Eso logró sorprender a Stiles, no supo cómo responder, jamás pensó que le hombre lobo decidiera irse de allí. Esa noticia lo llevó a hacer a lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Se encontraba al frente del loft del de ojos verdes, tomando fuerzas para poder entrar, verlo y decirle muchas cosas. La verdad es que siempre había sabido que le diría, pero ahora que sabe que Derek se irá (no sabe por cuánto tiempo será) siente la necesidad de decirle todo.

—Stiles ¿por qué no entras? —Se asusta cuando ve a Cora saliendo del departamento—, tu ansiedad nos está exasperando a mí y a Derek.

—Yo, bueno, yo venía a hablar con Derek, tengo que decirle algo importante, tú sabes. —Explica Stiles moviendo las manos para darle énfasis a lo que está diciendo—, así que te importaría llamarlo, porque como ya dije es algo muy importante.

Cuando Stiles termina de hablar se forma un silencio incómodo que Cora no rompe, pero se hace a un lado para que el castaño pueda entrar, después la mujer lobo sale del loft. Dejándolo allí a la entrada del piso de Derek.

—Bien, entonces, asumo que me dejó aquí para poder hablar con Derek.

—Stiles —el nombrado mira hacia donde escuchó la voz y ve a Derek que está en las escaleras que dan a su habitación— ¿para qué estás aquí?

El castaño se queda en silencio, ya que no sabe lo que debe decir. Es decir, tiene claro a qué vino, pero no está seguro si saldrá bien parado o Derek lo matará o algo por el estilo.

—Yo- yo quería hablar contigo —parte diciendo reuniendo un poco de la valentía que todavía le quedaba por los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido días anteriores—, porque bueno… Scott me dijo que te ibas de aquí a Sudamérica y yo necesitaba saber por qué no me lo dijiste, pensé que después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros tú me dirías algo…

—¿Por qué te lo tendría que decir? —Pregunta Derek y Stiles no sabe qué responder.

El castaño pensó que después de la conversación que tuvieron sobre Paige y donde Derek le diría sobre su relación con Kate Argent su relación habría mejorado, que incluso ahora sería mucho más cercana que antes. Que al menos se podían considerar amigos, por lo visto el hombre lobo no pensaba lo mismo.

—Somos amigos ¿no? Y los amigos se cuentas cuándo viajan.

Derek lo mira y ladea su cabeza, como si estuviera pensando lo que debería decirle. Stiles piensa que esta conversación está tomando un ritmo que a él no le gustará para nada. Su respuesta no tarda en llegar.

—Un "amigo" tampoco saca en cara cosas que le incomodan a otro "amigo". —Derek responde y Stiles se queda sin palabras. Sabía que lo que le dijo en el hospital iba a ser un problema tarde o temprano. De hecho el mismo apenas había mencionado esas palabras se arrepintió, pero no había tenido tiempo para disculparse.

—Ahora si ya no tienes más que decir. Ándate de mi casa.

—No, Derek espera —le toma del brazo sin pensarlo, no quiere irse de allí y que el de ojos verdes esté enojado con él—, sé que actúe mal, que hablé sin pensarlo, pero no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal con respecto a todo ieso/i.

Derek ve como Stiles se queda callado, puede oler su desesperación para que le crea, como también puede oler lo avergonzando que está por los dichos en el hospital. Sabe a qué vino Stiles, pero la verdad es que no se encuentra seguro de poder hacer algo, por la sencilla razón de que se irá y no sabe cuánto tiempo será.

—Stiles sé a lo que viniste y no te puedo asegurar nada —dice Derek tomando al menor por los hombros y acercándolo—. No puedo dejarte continuar ni yo responderte, porque no sé cuánto tiempo me iré y no puedo obligarte a esperarme.

Stiles siente sus mejillas sonrojar, por lo que está diciendo Derek. Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y un sentimiento de felicidad lo embarga, porque a pesar de que el hombre lobo no se lo ha dicho claramente, pero sabe a qué se refiere.

—Derek, sé que necesitas un tiempo para ti, por todo lo que has pasado —dice tomando las manos de Derek entre las suyas—, sobre todo para estar tiempo con tu hermana. No te preocupes, yo te voy a estar esperando.

El hombre lobo le da una leve sonrisa, que provoca que Stiles se sonroje mucho más, ya que sabe que no es algo común que Derek esté siendo tan expresivo, y que él lo haga ser así lo alegra. El de ojos verdes alza sus cejas sorprendido y después mira al castaño con amor y se acerca a su rostro y le da un beso en los labios. A pesar de que no es la gran cosa y es solo juntar sus labios, a Stiles le parece lo más perfecto que ha sentido.

—Nos vemos pronto Stiles.


End file.
